Preeminet Nebula
by AeroCard
Summary: IN SERIOUS REVISION! Feel free to bookmark or chat me up, but the story isn't ready to read yet. If you do read the little bit I have and have ideas or input, please let me know! I'm kinda stuck :(...
1. Colors

**_OCTOBER 4_ _TH_ _, 2015: 7AM…._**

It was 14°C outside that morning, with fog and puddles to make a dreary atmosphere. Marinette somewhat aimlessly walked through the puddles, splashing lightly. She was little cold since she was only wearing a trench coat, and a turtle neck; her legs were covered by leggings and a knee-long skirt with white ankle boots, the only things she could focus on as the colors blurred together and began to funnel, making her unaware of her surroundings. Her life was a bland, out-of-control ring that was spinning around far too fast for her to control. The only way to cope she had was to go to her world of colors and spirits.

She approached her cage where she and other spirits mingled, but didn't dare enter; not yet. She would get in trouble. Marionette waited on the stairs, keeping her little red, black, pink flame to herself, watching burgundy, brown, red, yellow, black, mauveine, orange, and gold pass by; only one bothering to stop and look at her for a second, before moving on. Marionette spotted the Incubus coming after a few minutes, the one whose trap she was already very much caught in. The Incubus grabbed her hand with one of their claws and put poison on her cheek, dragging her inside.

The air and atmosphere inside the familiar cage smelled fresh and free, as well as despaired and stale. The boy dragging her never noticed these things, always too worried about looking important and better than the souls surrounding him, even though, if you asked Marionette, he was lower. The boy had beautiful colours at one point, gold and peach, blue and green. But over time, the colours were consumed by ashes, making him all black and smoky.

The excitement of the school day was like the tide of the ocean, coming in and out. Not that Marionette ever experienced the waves, being in so deep on the reef of her divorced world that she only felt it through the water. The sun was bright and clear, not hindered by any smoke, indicating that the incubus was gone. Mari felt the tide wash away from her, her ocean emptying, as Queen Bee, the 'code name' Mari gave Chloe Bourgeois, came to her to announce the absence of Adrien. She had tried to tell the Queen about the smoke that had consumed Adrien before, but Chloe would just gave her an odd look and continue the conversation. So today, she just gave a slight smile and nodded at Chloe.

 _ **Late November - - December 14**_

It was the time of Fall a little before Christmas, which was Marionettes favorite time since the sky and the air turned much lighter in spirit and colour. Everyone was happy during Christmas and Mari couldn't help but get infected by it, coming out of her world to celebrate with her family. It was also her favorite time because the noose around her neck loosened for a few months, Adrien leaving for his annual Holiday vacation with his father; since it was a "family vacation", Mari never went. But she was always helping him pack, since he only trusts her opinion in fashion. That always confused her since he has told her before that doing anything right was a miracle.

"Should I bring my grey sweater? Or perhaps my turquoise one?" Adrien inquired, holding them both up for me to see.

"Your black one looks best on you; the one with the grey zigzags." Mari grabbed the black sweater and stuffed it in his suitcase, along with a couple pair of slacks; and a ton of jeans and shorts. "Where are your swim clothes?"

Mari never liked being so open and involved with reality like this, she couldn't see her colors and couldn't see people the way she liked to. Adrien handed her his swim clothes and looked at her packing job with a disgusted scowl.

"Here, let me do it!" He took everything out and put everything back…almost the exact same way.

The rest of the afternoon went this way with Adrien scowling at her and being short. Marionette was very happy to head home in the late evening. _He'll be gone in a few days, then I can start getting ready for Christmas…._


	2. Ding-Dong

_Carol of the Bells_

 ** _What's your favorite time of year, can you tell me….?_**

Mari and her mom were hanging up lights in their apartment above the bakery. On the tree, around the walls, in Mari's room, everywhere (outside as well)! With all the lights came the usual pricking thumbnails, mom getting tangled up in lights, blown fuses, and the occasional flipped breaker. Nothing was more fun at Christmas than stumbling around ornamets, lights, boxes, and a plate of Bûche de Noël (Christmas chocolate log) that your parents left on the floor for no apparent reason, am I right?

 ** _A billion lights are blinking! Jingle bells are ringing!_**

After decorating her house, Marionette went with Chloe the next day to pick up lights from her family's storage to decorate her too big house. Mari helped Chloe through the Christmas crowds, since she couldn't even see past all the boxes in her hands.

"Auuugh! This is one of the things I hate about Christmas! Too much traffic, you can't drive; too many people, you can't see!" Chloe grumbled half-heartedly since she was out of breathe from carrying the heavy boxes, and muffled since they were in her face. Mari wasn't really listening, she stopped a ways back, listening to the choir before joining in.

 ** _"_** ** _Sing we now of Christmas Noel sing we here_**

 ** _Sing our greatful praises to the Babe so dear_**

 ** _Sing we Noel the King is born Noel!_**

 ** _Sing we now of Christmas sing we here Noel!_**

 ** _Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away_**

 ** _Christmas is here,  
Bringing good cheer,  
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold."_**

It was one of Marionettes favorite songs, and she didn't realize that she stopped, feeling at peace with the candles giving a calm, glowing atmosphere. Chloe looked unimpressed with her friend lagging behind, especially when she needed Mari to open the doors when they got there. ' _She looks kinda surreal though….'_

 ** _Friends you know are gonna pray for snow…._**

Mari and Chloe slipped to the front door, Chloe nearly falling on her butt when her foot found a patch of ice. They counted their blessing that they didn't actually fall, and quickly went into the heated house to unpack their spoils.

Marinette woke, on Dec. 25th, to Chloe charging into her room, screaming, "It's Christmas! Get up before I drag you!"

"Chloe….get the fruit cake out of my bed…"

Christmas with the Bourgeois' was always an over-the-top event, with a sleigh ride, expensive presents, and a huge feast. Mari always felt a little left out during the day, since she isn't one for this stuff; she always preferred the night of Christmas Eve or Christmas. She and Chloe would chat and do nails and such in Chloe's room with some treat. It was relaxing, a break from the exhaustion she usually feels. Chloe's room had a section that had a glass roof that Mari would sleep under, falling asleep to the peacefulness of the stars….


End file.
